Harry Potter after the war
by snitchseeker7
Summary: Harry Potter fic about what happens after the battle of Hogwarts and before the epilogue.


**Hey guys! so this is my first time publishing a fanfic, and Im crap at writing intros, so i thought i would just start from the morning afterward. I am going to try and keep most of the facts the the same to what jkr says, but I will change some stuff up and fill i what i think will be most fitting for the vague parts. (constructive criticism welcome) so here goes nothing. Enjoy!**

**-Caroline**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own this story or these characters, well, we know who's not in Ravenclaw.**

Harry awoke the next morning in the Gryffindor Common Room on a couch with Ginny nestled under his arm. It was hard to believe that Voldemort was gone for good and he had the rest of his life to spend with Ginny. _No need to worry about dying each day and putting your life in danger_, He thought. Harry thought it would be a good idea to go on a walk with Ginny after breakfast. He decided it was best to go clean himself up, so he kissed Ginny on the cheek, trying not to wake her and went up to the Boys' Dormitory. There he found Ron and Hermione snuggled up in a small four-poster bed, sleeping. He tried not to wake them as he got fresh clothes and went into the washroom to take a shower. As he stepped into one of the showers, he realized how long it had been since he had properly cleaned himself. He turned on the warm water, letting it hit his back was refreshing, even though the soap on his wounds stung. Taking time to shave and wash his entire body so he could look more clean for Ginny. When he finished up, he stepped out and changed into clean clothes.

_It has been too long for me to go without a good cleaning _he thought. As he went back into the dorms, he noticed Ron and Hermione had woken up, and were talking.

"Sorry, I tried to be as quiet as possible," he said.

"Don't worry about it, mate. As long as Hermione is by my side, I don't mind," Ron replied cheerfully. "Ronald, you are so sweet," Hermione giggled, then kissed him. When they broke apart, Ron said, "Harry get used to me and Hermione snogging 'cause I think I love her."

"Right," Harry said as walked back down the stairs to the Common Room. "There you are! I was starting to get worried, Harry!" said the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley. He started to break into a run. "Ginny! Hey, how does some breakfast sound?" He asked. "Pretty good, I was getting a bit hungry but I decided to wait for you," she replied cheerfully. "Alright, lets go then," Harry said, and took Ginny's hand in his own. "So, are you going to tell me where you have been since the wedding?" Ginny asked as they were walking. "Ah, I waiting for you to ask that," he said, "Well, go on then!" Ginny prompted. The tone in her voice made it sound as if she was dying to know. _That probably was what it was about, _Harry thought, _she has probably wondering why I ditched her at the end of sixth year and disappeared then came back, dead in Hagrid's arms then came back to life. _Harry couldn't help but grin a bit. _She has been waiting long enough, _He told himself.

"Dumbledore left me on a mission to kill Voldemort," He began, "He had made Horcruxes, pieces of his soul kept in sentimental objects, Dumbledore sent me, Ron, and Hermione to destroy them. He had made 7 Horcruxes. Being, the diary he possesed you with in your first year, his fathers ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, his snake Nagini, and...and...Me." He finished. "_You!_" she exclaimed, "But...But _How_?" she asked.

"That night when Voldemort killed my parents, the part of his soul that broke off latched on to the closest living thing, Me. He was unable to kill me since my mother sacrificed herself for me, her love stayed in my blood. I could destroy him just by my touch. So he gave me this scar," he pointed to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "then left because he was too weak to continue, when he came back in my fourth year, he used my blood so it wouldn't be a problem anymore. When he killed me in the Forest, The horcrux inside me was killed, Not my mortal body. Hagrid carried me back, Voldemort thought I was dead. The only Horcrux left was the snake. When Neville killed Nagini, there were no more Horcruxes. Then the Elder Wand back-fired, and Voldemort died." Harry finished. Ginny was about to burst into tears. "When I saw you in Hagrid's arms, Harry, I...I…" He slowly reached up to her chin and tenderly held her face in his hands.

"Ginny, I am so, so, sorry. I will never ever leave you again. I promise," He then leaned in and kissed her for the first time since his birthday. "Oi! Off my sister Potter!" yelled Ron. Ginny was still furious about the fact Ron minded so much that she was dating harry. "Shut up Ron! You love Hermione, I love Harry!" She then grabbed Harry and kissed him more fiercely. "You look like you're eating each other's faces off! I rather see you eat food than my sister!"

"Oh don't mind Ron. It's more of just a joke now. Not to mention Ron's affair with chicken," Ginny joked.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. "So, if Voldemort has Elder Wand, _and _you have the invisibility cloak, so what about the Resurrection Stone? Is it real?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed. He knew she was going to ask this sooner or later. She had just lost her brother, it's only natural she wants to see him again. "I dropped it in the forest. I told the snitch I was dying, and the snitch opened up to reveal the stone," Harry muttered. Ginny quickly finished her toast and ran off. Harry ran after her "Ginny you can't!"

"I have to see my brother again!" she cried out. Harry sighed. He understood how it felt to live without someone you love. It would be unfair to not let her. _Just once. _He told himself. "Alright. At least bring George with you," he said faintly. She was sobbing now. "Thank you harry, really. Its just difficult. You take so much for granted until something bad happens," she whimpered. "I know sweetheart. It is difficult. If you ever need someone, I'm here until you are sick of seeing me, Ginny. We both need each other now more than ever." Now Harry was crying too.

**So thats the first chapter! I hope you like it! Your reviews motivate me to write so please take some time to write a review and follow the story if you liked it! Thanks guys! **

**xoxo Caroline**


End file.
